


Elle est Juste une Prostituée

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [25]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: My Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mais tout ce que je sais est, est qu'elle est juste une prostituée naturelle. S'il vous plaît r*r! A écrit que ce pour ma classe d'écriture créatrice ... était vraiment furieux quand je l'ai écrit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elle est Juste une Prostituée

**Elle est Juste une Prostituée/Naturelle le Portrait de Comportement d'entre D'autres l'Exercice**  
-

Elle porte ses fentes

trop haut,

comme elle marche sur par.

Elle laisse les garçons

savez que c'est elle est

juste trop facile.

Elle est juste une Prostituée naturelle

Elle un temps l'a fait,

dans la bibliothèque,

sur le haut des livres,

et je jure que je ne l'ai pas crue,

J'étais naïf alors

Jusqu'à un jour je l'ai vue avec son gars.

elle est si irrévérencieuse aux livres!

Un endroit où J'ai une fois voulu faire les études

mais plutôt je sais maintenant que

J'ai peur

de toucher les livres.

Mais cependant,

Elle est juste une Prostituée naturelle

Elle parle du sexe,

si librement.

Elle reçoit toujours les gars,

il doit être que le sourire tape-à-l'oeil elle a,

ou les vêtements de révélation elle s'use,

ou que le maquillage semblable à la prostituée elle a sur.

Elle est juste une Prostituée naturelle

Elle marche trop avec confiance,

vraiment elle ressemble à autre Barbie Doll,

Mais elle a un peu de cerveau dans sa tête,

elle est moyenne

et vindicatif

et peut recevoir sa vengeance,

elle met son sourire

pour recevoir sa voie,

Et encore tous les enseignants donnent d'une manière ou d'une autre à son A.

Peut-être elle est trop facile,

Et fait les enseignants aussi.

Je ne suis pas sûr pourquoi,

Je ne suis pas sûr comment,

elle reçoit les qualités

ou fait les enseignants aussi,

Mais tout ce que je sais est-

\- Elle est juste une Prostituée naturelle.


End file.
